


first loss

by rasyalleva



Series: satu bukan dua: sama lebur sama binasa [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Battle of Greece (October 1940), F/M, General, Greco-Italian War, Historical, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: "Penting bagimu untuk menjadikan ini pengalaman, Italy. Kamu belum pernah mencecap rasanya kehilangan.""Memangnya kamu sudah pernah?"England tersenyum. "Belum, sih."





	first loss

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Odd Punctuation Marks (c) Steve Lovelace  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_You haven't experienced loss._

 

* * *

 

Italy terperanjat begitu melihat England muncul di tengah-tengah serangannya pada Greece. "Kok, kamu ...," perkataannya terhenti di tengah-tengah, "ada di sini?"

"Ada perjanjian militer dengan Greece, kalau mau tahu," jawab England terus terang, dalam hati ia ingin tertawa menyaksikan reaksi Italy yang begitu mudah terbaca, takada bedanya seperti buku yang terbuka. "Lagi pula, aku di sini hanya membantu, dan, toh, sebenarnya Greece bisa memberi perlawanan sendiri. Pergerakan tank-mu jadi lambat kalau lewat pegunungan dan lembah—kamu pasti tidak memperhitungkannya."

"Aku memang mengesampingkan pertimbangan militer[1]."

"Tuh, 'kan. Lalu, pertimbanganmu apa?"

"Angkatan perang Greece hanya punya tiga divisi. Angkatan udaranya kecil. Tidak punya tank pula."

"Jadi, kaupikir itu akan berlangsung dengan mudah?" England menerka.

"Jadi kupikir itu akan berlangsung dengan mudah." Italy mengiyakan. Ia mengangguk, canggung dengan pembicaraan yang sangat jujur, yang sangat tiba-tiba ini.

England mendengus. "Kalau begitu, apa yang kau yakini akan hancur kini."

Italy tidak ingin mengiyakan untuk yang satu ini. Setidaknya, tidak dengan begitu terang-terangan di hadapan England. "Aku akan kalah di sini?"

"Kekalahan besar." Ada anggukan.

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, kamu tidak menyangka aku membantu, mungkin?" England mengangkat bahu. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dengan satu gerakan, dan takbutuh waktu lama, melintaslah pesawat dari pangkalan udara Greece di atas kepala mereka. Pesawat itu akan mengebom sumber minyak di Plusti. "Penting bagimu untuk menjadikan ini pengalaman, Italy. Kamu belum pernah mencecap rasanya kehilangan. Kehilangan keyakinan diri."

Italy sekuat tenaga menahan kedua kakinya untuk tidak melangkah mundur. "Memangnya kamu sudah pernah?"

England tersenyum. "Belum, sih."

Dan sang agresor itu terhalau sampai keluar perbatasan[2].

[1] Menurut Marsekal Badoglio, serangan ini membutuhkan 20 divisi, sedangkan di Albania yang digunakan sebagai pangkalan hanya terdapat sembilan divisi Italia. Akan tetapi, pertimbangan militer dikesampingkan oleh Mussolini yang tak berpikir dengan dingin lagi. Dan diserangnyalah Yunani pada tanggal 28 Oktober 1941. [hlm. 153]

[2] Kekalahan besar yang pertama di pihak Italia-Jerman adalah kekalahan Mussolini di Yunani. [hlm. 183]

  


P. K. Ojong. 2003. _Perang Eropa (Jilid I)_. Jakarta: Penerbit Buku Kompas.


End file.
